(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a physiological washing device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With increased income, people are able to pursue better living quality. Toilet paper has always been used for cleaning purposes. However, as the anal muscles are not smooth and are slightly creased, using toilet paper alone cannot achieve a desired cleaning effect. With the progress of technology, the functions of bathroom equipment are becoming better and better. Therefore, flush toilets with a washing device have been developed. Referring to FIG. 1, the washing device mainly includes a securing frame unit 1, a control valve 2 and a washing spray rod 3. Securing frame unit 1 is secured between the inner lower side of toilet seat 41 and toilet bowl 4 so as to position control valve 2 and washing spray rod 3. Control valve 2 connects via pipeline 21 to intake valve 51 of water tank 5. Washing spray rod 3 extends into bowl 4. Water pressure can be regulated via control valve 2, and a jet of water is ejected from nozzle of washing spray rod 3 for cleaning the person seated on toilet seat 41. Although such a structure can achieve a cleaning effect, the entire structure is of a fixed type and secured between bowl 4 and water tank 5, detergent or water used to clean the toilet itself inevitably get in contact with the washing device. Besides, during the cleaning of the toilet, the cleaning tool may hit the washing device, so that the washing device becomes damaged or malfunctions after a period of time, which requires repair. Although manufacturers have continued to make improvements, they are mostly directed to enhancement of functions of individual components. The entire structure is likewise fixed on bowl 4. Therefore, the above problem remains unresolved. In addition, since the statures of persons using the toilet are not the same, it is not desirable that the washing spray rod 3 is a fixed type which limits the direction and range of the water ejected therefrom and hence affects the cleaning effect. Furthermore, since the washing spray rod 3 is a fixed type, urine or excrement is likely to contaminate the washing spray rod 3, which is difficult to clean. Improvement is this regard is necessary.
The invention relates to a physiological washing device.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a physiological washing device, in which upper side of a main body is divided to form a receiving chamber. The upper end of the receiving chamber is provided with a water inlet with filtering function. The bottom portion of the receiving chamber is provided with a heater for heating water in the receiving chamber. A pump motor at the lower side of main body transfers heated water to a washing spray rod to perform warm water washing operation of a spray nozzle thereof. As an independent structure, the invention can effective prevent damage to the washing device during cleaning of the bathroom and toilet.
Another object of the invention is to provide a physiological washing device, in which the washing spray rod is operated by the user so that the use can control direction of spraying to achieve a desired cleaning effect.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.